


Home Alone

by Layzhe_06



Series: Adventures with the Gaang!! (Modern AU) [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06
Summary: Zuko and Toph are left home alone as their friends and partners are out watching a concert. They share a little bond.
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: Adventures with the Gaang!! (Modern AU) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Home Alone

Zuko was busy scrolling through his phone when suddenly, he received a call from an unfamiliar number... "Hello?" He asked, then, a familiar gruff voice spoke, "Zuko, I need you to bring your sister here to my cell today, I have a favor to ask her." 

Zuko scoffed, "No way! Azula's getting better and you going back into her life will make everything worse." Ozai growled, "That's no way to speak to your father, boy." "You were never my father to begin with. Why should I care?" He answered. 

The line stayed silent, Ozai couldn't deny it. He never really thought of Zuko as a son ever since he and Ursa got divorced. "I let you live under a roof for all your life. I raised you to be respectful and honorable. But what are you instead? Nothing but a spineless coward. I thought by burning half your face, you would learn. But apparently that wasn't enough." He said, Zuko's heart turned heavy. 

'I'm not going to cry.' He told himself, "You never raised me! My uncle did! My friends did! They loved me more than you could ever! And I will NEVER let Azula go near you because now, she has people who truly love her. You're nothing but a heartless monster, so leave us alone!" He screamed and dropped the phone. 

He sat there alone as his father's words spiralled through his head. "And here I thought my family was bad." A voice said from his right, snapping him out of his trance. Toph walked over to him and sat down, "I heard you screaming your lungs out from my room, I thought I'd check on you. And from what I can feel, your heartbeat's going crazy." She said, Zuko just sat there, gazing into her sightless eyes. 

"What'd he say?" She asked him, Zuko decided to let his feelings out to try and help him calm down. "He called me a spineless coward. And then he mentioned my scar again... All because I didn't want Azula near him. I mean, why should I? He's a monster who ruined her at the age of fourteen! Now she's twenty-one and still has episodes from time-to-time." 

"Your scar?" She asked, "I mean, I've been your roommate for like... Six months now. I don't exactly know what that's all about. I mean, I've heard about it from Sokka. But... I mean, it can't possibly be that bad!" She said softly, but Zuko could only disagree, "It's probably 'that' bad. It covers half my face." Her eyes widened, 'Half?!'. 

It's as if Zuko read her mind. And for the first time since Suki first touched it... He got the courage to open up even further. So he gently grabbed her hand and placed it on his scar to let her feel it, and she did. Her hands began to move from his cheek to his brow and then his ear. The whole time she did this, her heart felt heavier and heavier. Ozai truly is a monster.

He saw her face fall into a blank expression. But her eyes, even though it was sightless, were filled with so many emotions. Then she lifted another hand to the other side of his face. He flinched and she pulled away, "Sorry... I just... Wanted to compare." She whispered, uncharacteristically soft. 

"No, it's fine... I was just... Surprised." He said, and she brought her hands back to both sides of his face. "Wow. Uhm... Holy shit, Sparky." She said, and brought her hands down. He smiled as her demeanor began to return to her usual one. She stayed silent for a moment, but then she said, "Well, I don't know what other people think. But to me, that scar feels fucking awesome. Like, it just adds a whole other level to your toughness!" She smiled, sending a punch to his arm. 

"Thanks." He said, rubbing the sore spot on his arm. "Oh, and, just so you know, this won't change the way I feel about you Sparky." She said, and leaned back, setting her feet on the table. But her mind knew that she would never want anyone doing this to him again. She'd never allow herself to let it happen. 

"I never wanted it to anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> THE DYNAMIC WE NEVER THOUGHT WE NEEDED--
> 
> b u t w e d i d


End file.
